


Hands

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, I swear, M/M, another waiting game, boss yeonjun, discovering unknown feelings, hehe, idk how to tag help, not fluff but not angst, soft taehyun, taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "How funny, to say I've found bliss in the hands of the devil."
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally written on a whim and on a sudden burst of ideas so if it doesn't look good then you know the reason TT~TT

The world works in such devious ways, you wouldn't notice but it's there, the darkness lurking in the corners you tried to drown with artificial brightness. The felony that transforms one being to something so terrible. The influence that ruins one's beautiful personality. The cruelty and torture and violence that wipes off the smile painted on one's face, that strips you of your purity, innocence, and happiness. The greed that destroys your life, tears you to pieces until you're in shreds.

However you delude yourself into thinking it's fine, that it would be okay, all will end and someone would help is just a delusion you make yourself believe because you know, you're fully aware, that no one would pull you out of there, that no light would come and take your blindness of the dark.

It was cruel. The saying that there's always a rainbow after the rain is just a figment of a person's imagination in dire need of hope, it was nothing but a reverie and Choi Yeonjun wasn't to believe it anytime soon as all that came was storms, after storms for the past decade and given that he's a product of people's inhumanity, savageness and ruthless acts.

All that's there was eternal darkness. Help yourself if you don't want to be gone in one snap of a finger. Fight for yourself. Trust no one. It's the rule of this world.

It wasn't Yeonjun's fault he's been like this. Void of anything but remorse for the world. The repeated deception and abuse he's naïve self received made him numb in anguish and torment.

He walked through the front porch, held his hands up to the knob of his house though he kept standing there for a second, conditioning himself after a bloody encounter he had first thing after getting right off of his company. For a stupid reason.

He was threatened because he was a threat and he had no choice because it's been decided from the start. Kill or be killed. He obviously won't end up a corpse on his own accord after fighting all these years. Only the weak falls and he won't consider himself as one.

It was a normal occurrence to him by now, he isn't surprised by the blood dyeing his skin, unlike the first time where he'd trembled in fear, almost had to vomit from the stench scattered around him. It's as if the smell of blood had given him comfort, that made him feel less imperiled, it gave him the meaning that the battle has ended and that his enemy doesn't breathe the same air as him anymore and he had sent someone to the underworld. It has always been like that though he'd feel emptiness. A hollow space dug in his chest kept appearing.

He'd make excuses, plenty of it, but in the end, maybe it's the lack of touch, the want for someone to just take him away from the darkness, just like everyone, that even he's turned to a monster one would call, he's still been wanting to be loved, to have a hand caress his cheeks, open the door for him and greet him —

"You must be tired." A familiar smile met his blurring eyesight.

Blinking a few times he saw a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Taehyun. It was Taehyun. A college student Yeonjun found, in an alleyway years ago.

The first time he met those eyes, there was only fear, a mirror of what he's been through. A reckless decision brought him here, he took him in and protected him from the world, like what he would do to himself back then.

He made himself believe that it was because he saw himself in the eyes of the frightened boy, it was just that but the way Taehyun would just appear and welcome him back with those sweet smiles and round eyes made him feel like he really did have a home. The way he would tend to the wounds created by an unfortunate event, wipe off the blood that's dirtying his skin, all done ever so gently. He'd feel this inevitable feeling of his heart beating a little too fast than normal.

It was weird. Or perhaps it was the lack of experience. He didn't know what to call those feelings. What are they exactly?

"Stay still, I'll dab antiseptic on your wound right here." He did as he was told. Like always, Taehyun treated his wounds with care, like he's afraid he would put on too much pressure and hurt Yeonjun.

Those actions alone made him question both himself and the boy kneeling in front of him. He'd always have these lingering questions he'll fail to voice out because Taehyun would just beat him to it and just flee, never to show his face after he'd done his deed.

"This one's a really deep cut, if you must, you should take this to the hospital, I can only do so much." Taehyun said, dabbing antiseptic on the skin of Yeonjun's arm.

Yeonjun's eyes travelled along Taehyun's delicate hands. Those little fingers that care for him are bare and pure and every time he'd see it, he would silently take a vow to never stain it with blood, to not let those precious things to be just like his, all done unconsciously and he wouldn't admit.

"Why do you do this?"

"Hmm?" Taehyun smiled at the question, a very unusual way of answering yet Yeonjun found it intriguing.

"Don't tell me it's because—"

Yeonjun was cut off when Taehyun brought a towel soaked in cold water to his hand. The boy grazed the towel on the back of his palm and gently ran it down to his every finger.

"These hands, they've been stained with blood." Taehyun said, still wiping the blood away.

Yeonjun stayed silent, waiting for the next words.

"The owner of this pair is a dangerous man. He's afraid of no one and he's got nothing to lose. He would slaughter and yes, he does sin for a living." The boy continued, a smile drawing on his face, confusing Yeonjun.

Taehyun had finished wiping the blood off Yeonjun's hands and forearm though after setting the towel aside, he continued to stay kneeled and not let go. Only this time, Taehyun was looking at the person asking him.

Yeonjun had this feeling inside him for a split second as he looked down at the boy, innocent eyes leveling his hell fire as the moonlight softly kissed his skin. It was as if his hand would break loose from Taehyun's clutch only to hold his cheeks.

"But this is where I rested my trust. My life. My soul," Taehyun continued, leaving Yeonjun's heart and head an utter mess. "My love."

A firework or was it a bullet? Something came past his ears and made a ringing sound. A loud beating noise was filling Yeonjun's dull head.

He'd immediately regret this after the heat of the moment had died down but the first he heard Taehyun say such a thing as love like it was the easiest thing to do and say as you please, his ears made those ringing sounds similar to what you will hear after a gunshot. Only then he realized that it wasn't anything but his own heartbeat, beating too loud, thrashing inside his chest, deafening his ear and rendering him silent.

"How ironic could it be? That the most threatening hands gave me the most comfort." Taehyun smiled once again and Yeonjun saw a glisten in his eyes that he failed to decipher.

What was it called? Love? Yeonjun is intelligent yet so dim. Give him a gun and he'll fire it, give him a thing called love and he'll have to search the world to know its meaning.

Crazy and over the counter to say that someone like him was void of any idea how love works, he doesn't even know how it feels and how it should feel. It's too unrealistic but then again, living at the edge and never falling down the blades is something hard to believe as well.

Yeonjun was caught up in his thoughts that he barely managed to catch Taehyun's wrist.

"I..." He had something to say, but he doesn't know what it'll sound like.

Taehyun stood still and looked at Yeonjun with such light eyes, it was like a lighthouse in the sea, giving hope to anyone who sees it that has been trying to stay afloat in the wild ocean.

"I don't know what this is, what I have here," he said, pointing on his chest where his heart rests. He made a haste yet certain realization, that what he saw in Taehyun's eyes back then wasn't himself, because if given the chance, he wouldn't change a thing, not even the part where he wanted someone to save him because then again, who would save Taehyun? It was an odd feeling, but he'd rather have all the suffering in his shoulder than see Taehyun shatter into pieces. "But I know I'd tear the world if something ever happens to you." He finally said, feeling a little stupid that such thing came out his mouth.

He wasn't looking at Taehyun, busying himself on something else to avoid further awkwardness and so he failed to see a lone tear roll out of Taehyun's eyes.

Yeonjun wasn't hearing anything aside from Taehyun's even breathing and the younger's hand, holding his.

"I've put my trust on this." Taehyun said and squeezed Yeonjun's hand.

Taehyun swiftly moved on his feet and ended up inside Yeonjun's arms. The boy knew everything, Yeonjun thought. He knows Taehyun know the predicament when he said,

"I'll wait for you." 


End file.
